1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite carbon nanotube structure and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are electrically conductive along their length, chemically stable, and have a very small diameter (much less than 100 nanometers) and large aspect ratios (length/diameter). Due to these and other properties, it has been suggested that CNTs can play an important role in many fields, such as field emission device.
At present, different methods are widely used for fabricating composite carbon nanotube structure. CNTs can be produced by means of arc discharge between graphite rods. Another method for fabricating composite carbon nanotube structure has been disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 20060192475. However, this method is complex because the first carbon nanotubes should be separated from the first substrate by ultrasonic method, immersed into a solution, and then coated on the second substrate. Furthermore, while immersing the first carbon nanotubes into the solution, some catalysts on the surface of the first carbon nanotubes will drop off, such that only a few second carbon nanotubes can be obtained on the surface of the first carbon nanotubes.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a simple and effective method to fabricate composite carbon nanotube structure.